lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
1781 *Los Angeles is first settled on September 4th. 1850 *The City of Los Angeles is officially incorporated on April 4th. 1869 *The Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) is formed. 1886 *The Los Angeles Fire Department (LAFD) is established. 1892 *LAPD Arson Detective and former U.S. Marine Herschel Biggs is born. 1893 * ex dirty cop Vernon Mapes is born 1895 *(1900) Curtis Benson, Vice-president of California Fire and Life is born. *(1887) Real estate magnate and Elysian Fields owner, Leland Monroe is born. 1897 *LAPD Homicide Detective Rusty Galloway is born. 1905 *LAPD Homicide Captain James Donnelly is born on May 25th. 1913 *(1917) Jack Kelso, former U.S. Marine and District Attorney's Investigator is born. 1914 *Mob gangster Mickey Cohen is born on July 29th in Brooklyn, New York. 1915 *(1907) Clinical psychiatrist Harlan Fontaine is born. 1917 *Elsa Lichtmann is born in Germany. *The U.S. declares war on Germany on April 6th, marking the beginning of U.S. involvment in World War I. 1918 *Herschel Biggs fights with the 1st Battalion, 6th, the 3rd Battalion, 5th, and the 3rd Battalion 6th U.S. Marines on June 6th at the Battle of Belleau Wood in WWI and was heavily traumatized by the event. *The official armistice is signed on November 11th, marking the end of World War I, also known as the Great War. 1920 *LAPD Detective and former U.S. Marine Cole Phelps is born in San Francisco, California. *Chief Administrative Detective of the LAPD Vice Squad, Roy Earle is born. 1921 *Traffic and later Homicide LAPD Detective Stefan Bekowsky is born on August 15th in California. 1922 *LAPD Patrol Police Officer Ralph Dunn is born. *Courtney Sheldon, former U.S. Navy Corpsman and medical student is born. 1929 *Bullocks Wilshire department store opens. 1931 *The 4th Street Bridge replaced the last remaining wooden bridge over the Los Angeles River. It exhibits a range of architectural styles, from Beaux Arts in its four concrete towers to Gothic Revival in its porticos, lighting standards and railings. 1932 *Jessica Hamilton born in Missouri. *Ford builds the H Boy. *Michelle Moller is born. 1934 *Cadillac builds the V16 Convertible. *Chrysler builds the Airflow. *Duesenberg builds the Walker Coupe. 1936 *The M1 Garand enters service with the United States Infantry. 1937 *The Delage D8-120 sports car is built in France. 1938 *Rust Heinz of the Heinz Food company designed this six passenger coupe as a one-off prototype. It cost an unthinkable $24,000 to produce. 1939 *Stefan Bekowsky joins the LAPD at 17. 1940 *The International Police Wagon is first built. 1941 *The Keystone Film Company closed down. *The Japanese attack Pearl Harbor on December 7th, Cole Phelps mentioned this in a flashback. *The U.S. declares war on Japan on December 7th and war on Germany and the Axis powers soon after. 1944 *Stefan Bekowsky joins Traffic. 1945 *The U.S. begin the Okinawa Campaign, also known as the Battle of Okinawa on April 1st, one of the most ferocious battles of the Pacific War in World War II. Cole Phelps is shipped out to the front after attending Officers Candidate School(OCS) back in the U.S. *The U.S. win the Battle of Okinawa on June 22nd with many casualties. Cole Phelps is awarded the Silver Star, the third highest military decoration that can be awarded to a member of the armed forces. 1946 1947 - Present *'L.A. Noire begins' - Cole Phelps joins the LAPD. He starts out in Patrol as a Police Officer, then moves up to Detective in Traffic, Homicide, Vice, and Arson, being promoted for being a good case worker. Phelps is married with two daughters and lives near Hollywood. He has an affair with singer Elsa Lichtmann and moves in with her, divorcing his wife, causing a scandal and his demotion from Vice to Arson. Soon after catching and killing the Black Dahlia killer and uncovering the giant Suburban Redevelopment Fund and Elysian Fields Development scandal, Phelps is killed in the line of duty after being swept away by the swelling water of the Los Angeles River's Tunnel System. *Stefan Bekowsky is promoted to Homicide. *Courtney Sheldon is murdered by Harlan Fontaine. *Harlan Fontaine is killed by Ira Hogeboom. *Former Marine Ira Hogeboom is killed. Category:Events